


PMSing

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: can you do a one shot of Tobin PMSing? but more like symptoms not crabbiness or moody stuff (anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PMSing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Someone just posted something like this, but I guess I'll fulfill your needs in a different way...

Tobin moaned as she shuffled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Alex was busy cooking eggs and propping their six month old son on her hip as she talked to someone on the phone.   
Seeing her wife's discomfort, Alex quickly hung up and faced Tobin.  
"I've never had cramps so bad before." Tobin groaned, sitting at the table.  
Alex frowned.  
"Did you take any Advil or Tylenol or something?" Alex asked.  
Tobin nodded.  
"Two hours ago when I woke up but it hasn't helped." Tobin pouted.  
Alex chewed her lip.  
Tobin moaned as another cram pulsed through her lower abdomen and left her in pain. Alex turned off the stove and shuffled the pan so the eggs fell onto a plate, and the striker laid them in front of Tobin as she walked off to get the baby food for Luke.  
"I feel nauseous." Tobin complained, staring at the eggs, fork in hand.  
Alex frowned again.  
"Maybe you're just hungry." Alex suggested.  
Tobin shrugged, scooping some eggs onto her fork and chewing slowly before swallowing and taking another forkful of the yellow food.   
Another cramp shot through Tobin's abdomen, jolting the older girls stomach and causing her mouth to fill with saliva as she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Alex quickly followed worriedly, bending to Tobin's side.  
"Baby, maybe you should rest." Alex offered.  
Tobin lazily let Alex guide her to the couch and her wife went into the kitchen, reappearing with Justin and a hot pack in her hand.  
"Put this on." Alex instructed.  
Tobin placed the hot pack on her lower abdomen and sighed at the slight relief it provided her with before looking to Alex, who eyed her curiously.  
"Why has it never been this bad?" Alex asked.  
Tobin shrugged.  
"Maybe having Luke just shifted some things around." Tobin thought.  
Alex nodded. It was a possibility.  
"But it's been 6 months." Alex pointed out.  
Tobin shrugged again.  
"It's just a period, Lex. Cramps are normal- you always get them and so does every other girl we know." Tobin reassured her wife.  
Alex nodded and Tobin readjusted the hot pack.   
"I'm just glad our baby won't have to go through this." Tobin sighed.  
Alex looked to Luke, who was oblivious to the weeklong happenings to his mothers every month as he continued to play with his Legos.   
"But what if we have another?" Alex asked.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow before dropping her chin.  
"Then you're having it, because of the pregnancy did cause this, I'll let your cramps worsen." Tobin replied bluntly.  
Alex laughed.  
"Those hormones." the forward joked.  
Tobin made a face and stuck her tongue out teasingly at Alex, her cramps finally feeling as though they were fading.  
"Thanks, Alex. You're a lifesaver." Tobin commented.  
Alex shrugged.  
"You it up with my PMSing ass, so I'll do the same for you." Alex shrugged.  
Tobin dropped her jaw, feigning hurt.   
"You, Alex Morgan, deserve some cramps right now." Tobin sassed.  
Alex leaned towards Tobin and pecked her wife on the lips.  
"That's Morgan-Heath to you." Alex replied cheekily.


End file.
